ravenfieldfandomcom-20200214-history
Maps
This page shows all official maps currently in Ravenfield, along with a description of each. Here is the list of them below. Maps Island Island has been in Ravenfield since Beta 1. It takes place on a small island with a vast surrounding ocean. It has a hilly terrain with limited flat surfaces along with trees, grass, and rocks scattered all around the map. Almost all of the land is grassland with a dirt road for transportation. Island has five territory flags to capture. It is the smallest map in the game. Dustbowl Dustbowl is a map that was added in Beta 4. It is the largest map so far and takes place in what appears to be a middle eastern country, especially since the updates to its appearance were added in EA1. Dustbowl is much hillier than any other map. It features two airfields, three oases and a small town. The airfields were added in Beta 6 Early Build 1. Temple Temple is a map that was added in EA1, it takes place in a temple that appears to be on top of a tall, snowy mountain. The Temple is the second smallest map so far in Ravenfield.ArchipelagoThere is one small glitch. The bridges and staircases are able to move into one. Simply crouch and walk into them. Archipelago The Archipelago, in its current incarnation, was introduced in EAB 1 and is an updated version of the original Archipelago map. It has 6 capture points instead of the original 3. The whole island has been remastered to include several smaller islands as well as reefs. There is a harbor capture point and also a fortified capture point on top of a mountain. In addition, the map now has 2 laser-guided missile launchers. One is on the aircraft carrier and the other is on a building in the fortress. Both require you to keep the scope pointed at your target. The fixed launcher is good for shooting boats and other slower objects. Luck (and clever use of the slow-motion mode) is needed to shoot down planes. Mountain Range The Mountain Range is a map introduced in Beta 11 and is a map that focus on aerial combat, with 5 West land Wyverns for each team, it takes place in the mountains (probably in the Northern Alps in Italy). In addition, there are 7 flags to capture in the whole map Vehicle Testing Vehicle Testing was a map that was added in EA3. This map is a large map with three flag points. The map is not meant to be played for war, rather it is meant for the player to be able to test out every vehicle in the game. Eaglesspawn is in the lower left corner, this spawn has two sections separated with titles. One has the brand new, better-handling '''land '''vehicles, while the other has the title "Old Vehicles" and has every '''land '''vehicle and its old version prior to the update. Close by are an AA cannon, laser-guided missile launcher, and a mounted HMG. Left of this is the flag has the water vehicles, boat, and gunboat. The middle of the map is a bumpy section, meant for testing the durability of different vehicles when subjected to rough terrain. Around the top of the map are where all the air vehicles are located. 2 new map "Mountain Range" and "Canyon" has been added, right now you can find videos on youtube about the new maps, it is unknown if there are secret weapon(s) in the maps at this time. Major Points Of Interest * Aircraft Carrier Trivia * The Island was the first usable map in Ravenfield since Beta 1. * Dustbowl was introduced in Beta 4. * Temple and Archipelago are the two new maps that are introduced in Beta 6 (Early Access 1) * Dustbowl is updated with an airfield base in Beta 6. * Island also received an update that added battleships. * Archipelago received a huge update containing new bridges, new spawn points, new islands, shallow waters, etc. The old version was kept however. ** More recently, Archipelago received a new update where it adds an airstrip. * Vehicle Testing's Old vehicle section has a tank which has possible bugs/glitches When you sit in it, you are literally in it, and you can move the cannon/shoot. Category:Maps & Places Category:Ravenfield